The University Diabetes Center at Penn State Geisinger Health System's Hershey Medical Center is a satellite for a national, multicenter clinical trail being sponsored by the National Institutes of Health designed to determine whether it is possible to prevent or delay the onset of Type 1 diabetes. As a satellite, we are involved in the voluntary collection of 5-10 cc of blood from first and second degree relatives, between the ages of 4 and 25, of an individual with Type 1 diabetes. This blood is processed and mailed to the ICA Laboratory in Harahan, Louisiana for the islet cell autoantibody (ICA) screening. Notification of results to the patient is conducted by the University of miami Follow-up, consisting of yearly or every other year blood draws, is offered by the Hershey Medical Center.